O' Figgity Fig Tree
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Chef Fritz *Madame Zabinga *Birdy Bird (6 of them) *Mice in ballet costumes (3 of them) *Whirly Squirrels (2 of them) *Wuzzly Bears (2 of them) *Speckled Flying Frogs (4 of them) *Glowflies *Horse pulling sleigh down the street *Mailman *Blue dinosaur *Snow Shoo Shoos (3 of them) Summary Everyone in Wuzzleburg comes to the annual lighting of the figgety fig tree, and this time Widget is doing the decorating! But, when Wubbzy tries to add to the display, Widget's generator blows and so there is no power to do the lighting. Wubbzy and his friends must find a way to save the lighting ceremony. Recap Wubbzy starts out showing the audience what all his friends are doing to get in the spirit of the holidays, to include the following: *Huggy, Buggy and Earl are creating a winter festival. However, when Earl slides on the ice, he accidentally runs into 6 birdy-birds that were figure skating together. *Chef Fritz is cooking holiday treats, including Wubbzy's favorite jelly-bell cake. *Madame Zabinga and three mice are practicing the ballet "The Nutty Nutcracker" (but need more practice). *Two Whirley Squirrels are exchanging nuts. *Two Wuzzly Bears are painting decorations. *A speckled flying frog is leading three others in singing a holiday tune. *The glowflies are flying together to make holiday shapes (such as a candy cane and a tree). Wubbzy spots a horse-drawn sleigh going down the street. He then throws a coin into the pot by a bell-ringing Santa on the street. Wubbzy meets Walden and Widget at the great figgety fig tree. Walden mentions the blue snow that usually falls after the lighting of the figgety fig tree. This year, Widget is in charge of lighting the tree. She finishes and then uses her Light-O' Rama 3000 to turn on the lights. The three friends pause to admire it, but then Wubbzy says that it needs more lights. Despite Walden mentioning that it looked good enough, Wubbzy goes home to get more lights to put on the tree. He takes strings of lights down from the inside of his nicely-decorated home. When he pulls the lights off of his Christmas tree, it spins around and all the branches fall off until it looks like the little tree from A Charlie Brown Christmas, including the top branch bending under the weight of the one ornament left on it. Wubbzy returns with the lights shortly before the tree-lighting ceremony is about to begin, so Widget pulls out her Tree Trimmer 3000 to quickly put them up. Once lit, the added lights give the added brightness Wubbzy wanted, but it quickly shorts out Widget's Light-O' Rama 3000, leaving them with no power for the lights at all. Everyone in Wuzzleburg (including a cameo of the mailman) shows up a few seconds later, so Wubbzy takes the stand and announces that there won't be a tree lighting this year. Wubbzy feels awful for being the cause of the ruined celebration. However, Widget and Walden help him see that you don't need lights when you can use decorations. They start to decorate the tree, then realize that it's going to take them a lot more decorations to decorate the whole thing. At that moment, all the other people in Wuzzleburg (including a blue dinosaur and three Snow Shoo Shoos) show up with decorations and help decorate the entire figgety-fig tree. For example, Huggy, Buggy and Earl use slingshots to launch decorations onto the tree, but Earl has to explain to them that "bananas make great tree ornaments!" because he was launching bananas. Once it is completely decorated, Walden speaks with a glowfly. A lot of glowflies fly on the tree to light it up. Common Elements "No Problemo" Widget says this after Wubbzy states that they need to put up the extra lights fast. She then pulls out her Tree Trimmer 3000. "That wasn't supposed to happen" Widget says this after her generator blows and stops working. Widget's Invention(s) Widget unveils her Light-O' Rama 3000 right after finishing decorating the figgety fig tree with lights. It's a "special generator" that powers all the lights on the figgety fig tree. However, it was not designed to power the extra lights that Wubbzy brings. Widget takes out her Tree Trimmer 3000 after Wubbzy returns from getting more lights from his house. It looks like a shoulder-fired rocket launcher but shoots the new strings of lights onto the figgety-fig tree (and somehow the new strings of lights connect to the others after being shot onto the tree). Post-Show Skit The short "Snowman" is played. Name in other languages * German: Der schönste weihnachtsbaum * Spanish (Spain): Oh, higuera nerviosa * Portuguese (Portugal): A melhor figueira figueiral de sempre Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2007 Category:Wubbzy